


Red Roses Hospital

by JaliceCookie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon, Cursed, Helping, Lost - Freeform, Prince Ben - Freeform, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Far  away from Auradon, Belle and her beast have built the Red Roses Hospital, a place for those who have been hurt badly by the villains for their life. As Ben comes over for a visit, some young patients remind him of a promise -  he made so many years ago ...





	Red Roses Hospital

 

 

Auradon. The place where everything seems to be perfectly -  wonderful. Where all the princes and princesses and of course the other descendants of the heroes of history , go to the Auradon Prep and have their happly ever after life.

Once upon a time, there had been the castle of the beast, well it is called with commoner name Adam, that at least rumors. The king came up with the wonderful idea, that the castle could be rebuilt to a high school and since then everyone who is being recorded goes super duper happily there.

 

Yes, when you hear the name Auradon, it sounds wonderful right?. But there is also a dark side , because the beast has connected all the bad villans, on an island that is a whole corner of Auradon away. Isle of the Lost. There, the bad guys have to live and never have a chance to get away from there.

And so many more who deserve to stay away from the kingdom. It's all so bad people, who have the worst crimes on their conscience. The people nobody want´s to be near with or look them in their eyes. They are dangerous and need to stay on the Isle.

 

 

Well, if you asked the staff of the Red Roses Hospital of Auradon, they would definitely give you a yes in response. After all, the employees were the people ,who could now deal with the young people , that lives are destroyed becauses of the bad guys. It is a kind of psychiatry, the nicer term is a mental institution, although there are more likely to sit long-term cases and that for years.

They can live in the hospital and are shielded from the public. It could be called  - the dark side of the kingdom. Except that hardly anyone knows about it, and Belle and her beast have made sure that these 'poor shamed souls' stay away from the Auradon Prep, as they have suffered as a result of the treatment of the villains.

 

 

"Rosalie, you cannot try, to eat nothing  during the next few days, you know how important it is for you"

  
The nurse looked worriedly at the girl with dark hair and baby blue eyes, hoping to animate her to eat some of the food.

  
"You know my terms - what i want -  I want to go home and I want to see my mum! Now!" Rosalie said softly and looked up from the bed. Her left side of the face was coverd with a scar that looked like the letter J.

  
"You know that's not possible - Rosalie, your mother is very busy and after Lady Termaine has done this scar to you -" the nurse wanted to continue her sentence but was interrupted by Rosalie.

  
"It was not Lady Termain who did the beautiful J on my cheek -  It was Mum I - I know it was not her fault - she wanted to stop Jane from crawling under the King's desk , because Mum did not wanna let Jane  hold her wand -  tight then Mum got nervous and tadaa - since then I have the J, why do not you let me go ?! "Rosalie folded her arms over her chest and wanted an answer to that question.

  
"Because you were so small back then, and your mother made such reproaches, and the magic changed you a bit, you know that - didn´t   you?" The nurse said cautiously, picking up the tray of food and trying to get it Leave room.

  
"I see the little mice that helped Cinderella - they talk to me - but that does not change my wish!" Rosalie got up from her bed and looked at the nurse waiting.

  
"You poor thing, it was Lady Termaine, but come on, if you do not like to eat, then go to the others in the main group room", the nurse replied kindly, before she left the teenager's room.

 

*********

 

 

"Ha! I hit you high house!"  
"You cheated!"  
"Well, I'm related to Prince Ben!"  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes over fifteen plus a half corner"  
"You don´t say it right"  
"What?"  
"It does not mean high house beaten, but house high beaten up"  
"Ben is a failure that does not keep his promises!"

  
Seconds later two Lego stones flew to the table, where the two boys were playing cards.

  
"Damian, stop the shit! Live your psychosis somewhere else out!"

 

The boy named Damian sat in a corner of the main gropu room, glaring at the two boys. Nobody should tell him when, where and how he should live out his psychosis! They should all shut up, because they did not know what someone had done to him a long time ago!

"Oh, I understand - you do not know what it's like to be tortured alive by that damn Tarzan, because you cannot burn the forest down with so much wonderful fire!"

  
Damian still saw it like a movie before his eyes, the hero of the jungle had taken him into a room and then - let's say he did a lot of pain to Damian - for what he did to the poor helpless animals in the forest - at least he tried to hurt the animals.

"I'm just asking you one thing, you fellow human beings  - who don´t want to understand what I've been through, what did the inhabitants of the jungle of Tarzan's action have? He just disappeared!" Damian added.

  
"Damien, you were tortured by the king of the jungle  - personally and you're here for years now, just like us, okay  -so don´t boring us with your stories, yeah? ", It came from a girl, that sat on a table.

"Shut up, Galina, you  don´t have to say anything! If you think it's great because your Momy was killed by Jafar , it does not mean you should annoy anyone with your opinion!", Damian hissed at her.

  
"Oh hear what Mr. Tarzan did very bad things to me -  have to say! I am an orphan and Jafar has made me  into a snake with his magic , before the Good Fairy could break the spell -  but she could not take that from me!"

  
Galina hissed once, and seconds later a serpent tail emerged, try to hit Damian.

  
"Take your reptile part of me, I don´t care to get even sicker Galina!"

 

********

 

"Unbelievable that we have had to deal with this bunch of disturbed people for years,now.

The daughter of the fairy godmother , who got a scar and sees the mice of Cinderella, a guy who was tortured by Tarzan and since then has a big hate - for everything that breathe, a lady turned into a snake by Jafar just for fun and then kept her snake tail - did I forget someone? "

"Of course, forgive me, the outcast son of Anita and Roger Radcliffe, do you remember that Cruella De Vil colored one of his eyes black to enjoy her craving for points? I myself was unwise and would have switched to the right side maybe, the evil queen would not have killed me with a poisoned apple then  - and try to put a dangerous spell an me"

"Uhm, Hugo Darling, you already know that you're talking to the wall and the Evil Queen wanted to poison you,  because you did not want to give her a purse", the nurse looked worriedly at the boy,  who had just talked to the wall.

Hugo himself was in the final category and had made the mistake of eating one of the apples, that the evil queen had made for Snow White years ago, he did not die from it, but his mind got after the spell from the Evil Queen a little bit crazy.

 

 

*********

 

"No, really dad I can handle that, as the future king - i have to face difficult situations"

  
Ben left the car and looked at his parents in amusement. Of course, they did not like it so much , that he wanted to visit Red Roses Hospital to pay a visit to the young patients. He had learned years ago , that these are the people were not so lucky to escape the bad guys, and he wanted to show goodwill, even as he felt sorry for them so much. They will never get their happy ending.

"Good Ben, but take two of the guards with you, just in case, the poor people in there don´t remember what they think or how act nice and friendly", the beast said, and then two of the guards also got out of the limosine with Ben.

  
"Okay, see you later", Ben replied, then set off with the two guards to enter the hospital.

  
"Ah, Prince Ben, what a pleasure to see you here, the patients are sure happy - to see you again",  the receptionist replied, picking up the phone and then giving some instructions.

  
"Well, you can go to the main room if you want Prince Ben",  the receptionist said after a few minutes.  
"Thanks" Ben replied with a friendly smile and then made his way to the room.

On the way to the room,  where most of the teens would be, Ben was almost knocked by a boy , who was laughing almost incessantly and running with an object that reminded Ben of a blanket.

  
"Gideon No give it back!", a familiar soft voice echoed across the hallway before Ben saw  to the owner, who more or less ran against the princes leg  and landed than on the floor.

"Hello Ziara, may I help you up", Ben looked  down at the little girl , with the green eyes and blond hair, wich was tied in a ponytail.

 

But the little blonde stopped and looked the prince carefully. What did he can do that could help her?

  
´If you find something against Maleficent's curse , that has been holding me in the body of a cute two-year-old for almost seven years, I'd be grateful´, thought the little blonde, and took the hand to help her up.

If you ignored the tiger-eared boy, she was one of the most curious victims of the villains treatment.

  
"Thanks, are you going to visit us -  since five months again?" Ziara inquired after standing back on her feet.

  
"Yeah, I just wanted to hear how you're doing and spend time with you", Ben replied, walking beside the little blonde to the common room.

 

**********

"Hey Zia, did you bring the Easter bunny along?"

  
Ziara ignored the comment and sat down next to Damian without a word, while now the attention was on Ben.

  
"Oh, the prince looks so personal - what - for - a - honor" it came from someone.

  
"Oh my God, Prince Ben, I'm your biggest fan and you just look great", Galina was the first to stand next to Ben and grin at him.  
"Watch out Galina, I heard that his little girlfriend can scratch your eyes out", Hugo said.

  
This sentence get some laughter and Ben laughed of course because he was too naive to recognize the actual joke.

"Is there anything I can do for you guys?"

 

After less than an hour, it would be time for Ben to drive back home.

  
"Can you bring my mum? pleaaase", Rosalie started to jump up , but was pushed back to the ground by two other patients.

"What Rosalie actually wants to say, Ben, is that we thought of something else", Antio, the son of Anita and Roger, now spoke up.

  
"Antio is right, you still remember - what you promised us, or Ben?", it now came back from the other patients in several voices.

  
"Ah - of course, that promise", Ben recalled, glancing quickly at the guards who were escorting him back to the limosine.

  
"You promised it - so many years ago",  it came now  from Galina and her snake tail twitched menacingly.

  
"Or were that just empty promises -  we thought we could trust you", said a young girl with fiery red hair.

  
"We were probably wrong - how unfortunate", it came from mocking Damian, who now had Ziara on his lap and the little blonde looked at the prince worried.

"Melinda would certainly be happy - if you can keep  the promise or Ben? After all, she's your little cousin!", growled a boy with black hair and a dark scar on his face, that reminds you of a dragon.

 

********

 

Ben sighed once and he knew his cousin was here too. She was attacked by Maleficent and survived, but since then Melinda has stopped talking and smiled only some times - when she see Ben.

  
"Well, I'll try to keep my promise - I should have do it so many years ago, but now that I'm soon crowned king, I can do more - more for all of you", Ben said.

  
"Hey, Galina, what was his promise - I forgot it" a boy wanted to know from Galina. The snake girl hissed once.

"Prince Ben has promised us-  that we can go to the Auradon Prep, visit her at least once, but you know what, my dear friends, the people in Auradon and the Auradon Prep are afraid of us , because we are -  one moment, how do I say it the best way? We are the bad people of Auradon, because you prefer to hide us far away  - isn´t that correct Ben? 

If you really want to change something, then you should start  with showing people  - that you are more tolerant, or at least that we  have earned a chance - we need a chance", Galina said to the young prince.

  
"Prince Ben, we have to go", said one of the guards.

  
"Good, I'll see what i can do for you about that - goodbye", so Ben left the Red Roses Hospital with his guards.

 

*********

 

"Do you think Ben; can keep a promise-  that he gave us years ago?"

  
This question was open in the room and none of the young teenage patients knew how to answer them correctly.

It was a matter of time whether, if he do something for the teenagers, as he had always promised them. But that promises are not always easy to make true, that was something, the patients learned early at this place.

  
"Promises are a kind of contract you  have to follow"  
"Yes, but is the son of King and Queen"

  
"Remember who locked in this place"  
"Do you sometimes regret it?"

  
"Belle and the beast?"  
"No you genius, I mean Susi and tramp!"

  
"At least Ben seems to be reasonable,-  he comes every few months and visist us"

"So - we have to wait and see - if he could change someting about our life here"

 

  
"But he's a little bit naive, I stole five dollars from him before he left"

 

**THE END**


End file.
